The Invasion: Evan Jenner's Progue
by Totalstar223
Summary: A boy and his mother struggle to survive the kraang invasion in New York City.


I am sitting in my mother's car as we drive down the streets of New York, heading home.

"It's very quiet today, isn't it Evan?" she asks me.

"Sure Mom, sure."

I say to her. Mom rolls her eyes and then turns on the radio to listen to today's weather forecast. The radio sounded scratchy and it was very hard to listen to.

"Ugh! You just can't get a perfect reception these days."

Mom said.

"Well its snowing outside so I'm thinking it will be a bit cold this afternoon."

I said, mocking her.

"Well of course it will be Evan."

she said. It became quiet as we drove through main street when suddenly, several black figures jump right in the middle of the street where Mom is driving.

"MOM WATCH OUT!"

Mom notices this and spins the car around fast, which causes us to spin in a circle. The two of us scream as we are spinning. The car finally stops, leaving Mom and I dizzy. Mom unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car to see what those figures were.

"Maniacs! They could've killed us!"

she yelled furiously.

"Are you alright Evan?" she asked me."I'm fine Mom, nothing could-whoa!"

I spoke until I was distracted by a mysterious looking light glowing from a distance. Mom wondered what I was looking at until she witnessed the light too.

"What?" she said as the glowing lights begin to open into some type of space hole and mechanical figures began to walk out of them.

"Are those...machines?" Mom asked.

"Maybe they're the good guys?"

I asked. Just then,a hyper-active laser beam shoots out from the figures. Mom was able to dodge it by jumping back, but the laser ended up into the car's rear view The two of us look back at the robots and see that they are heading right towards us.

"Oh no, we have to leave, now!"

Mom said with a serious look on her face. She then gets back in the car and begins to drive, only for her to realize that the car isn't starting.

"Come on! Why won't this piece of junk start?!"

she yelled furiously while punching at the steering wheel. I started to panic a little since the robots had huge guns and were coming right at grunts and uses all of her strength against the engine, she manages to start the car started.

"Yes!"

she said two of drive away from the group of robots as fast as our car can go. I then realize that more pink space holes were beginning to open with even more robots coming out from them.

"Whats going on?!"

I yelled.

"I don't know Evan!"

Mom pulls us across the robots, running over a few, while trying to avoid as many of them as possible. One more portal opened fast, but this time, a larger robot stepped out of it and started shooting at us. Mom dodges the lasers but sadly wasn't paying attention to the road, causing the two of us to crash into a telephone pole. The two of us screamed and jerked back from the front. I am able to sit up when I realize that the front engine of the car was smoking and the telephone pole we crashed into was completely wrecked.

"Mom!"

I yelled. I just realized that the giant robot that made us wreck was coming to stomp on us with its ginormous feet. I feel extremely nervous and I try to get Mom to move.

"Mom wake up! We gotta get outta here!"

I yelled, she wasn't waking up. I had no choice but to push on her against the car, which causes her to wake up instantly. Mom begins to ask what had happened.

"Evan, are you alright?"

she asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we gotta go, NOW!" I yell, the two of us are able to get out of the car and we run to the side of a taxi cab to avoid the giant robot. The machine then stomps on the car,completely destroying it.

"What is this?"

Mom asked in a demmanding tone. Suddenly, giant hole opens up and a giant floating spaceship flies above us, luckily not seeing us.

"Evan, we have to go, now."

she said very seriously.

"Okay,lets go before something happaaah!"

I said as a robot got a hold of my arm."

Aaagh!"

I screamed.

"Kraang will destroy all."

the robot gasped.

"Get away from my kid!"

she yelled as she managed to shove the robot to the ground with her purse.

"Come on Evan, lets go."

she said, the two of us run down the streets of New York. People were screaming and the robots were destroying everything in their path. Mom and I stop for a second while hiding behind a dirty dumpster. The two of us breathe heavily.

"Has the whole...world gone mad today?!"

she said between breaths.

"Robots, aliens, warships what else could there be?"

I asked sarcastically. Just then, another space hole opened and a much larger figure stepped out from it.

"I had to ask!"

I complained.

"KRAANG WILL RULE ALL MANKIND!"

the figure screamed loudly, the figure then raises its right hand up and pulls out a very large weapon from it and shoots out a weird looking type of slime at a group. The people of group then quickly transform into pink, long armed aliens. Mom and I both gasp from what we are seeing.

"Evan, time to go!"

Mom said as the two of us continue running while trying to not get noticed by the giant robot. I accidentally trip and fall to the ground hard.I grunted as I fell.

"EVAN!"

Mom yelled when she came to my rescue, but sadly, the giant figure saw and heard her.

"HAHAHA! PATHETIC HUMANS!"

it as Mom and I were doomed, a flaming spark strikes the figure and it yells in pain. Mom looks back to see what has striked the figure. I then realized, now's our chance to escape! Mom helps me get up on my feet and we run away from the figure and once again continue running across the streets until when we are suddenly stopped by a group of robots.

"Ugh!Not again!"

I complained, the robots begin to fire at us when somehow, they all fall to the ground. I then see two young people, who looked a few years older than me had lasers gun. Which they probably got from the robots were shooting near us.

"Over here! This way!"

yelled the man, Mom and I run towards the two as fast as we can.

"Come on! Get inside,quick!"

yelled the girl. Mom and I run inside the store and the two people run in as well and they slam the door shut. It is dark inside the abandoned store, the others and I breathe heavily after running from all those robots.

"Thank you...for helping..my son and I,now,would you mind telling me WHAT IS GOING ON!" Mom yelled as she was breathing heavily.

"Shh! Everyone be quiet!"

yelled the man, the four of us then hear rough stomping from outside of the shop. We remain quiet until the stomping finally stops.

"I think its gone."

said the boy.

"Its crazy out there isn't it."

the girl said, trying to sound positive. Mom and I give confused looks at the two.

"Oh, I guess we haven't introduced ourselves. The name's Roy James Kahn, but you can call me RJ."

he said.

"And I'm Jonah, his girlfriend."

the girl said as well.

"Well, nice to meet you two. My name's Elsie Jenner, and this is my son Evan." Mom said introducing, herself and me.

"Sup" I said.

"Yeah, that's cute" said Jonah.

"Who you callin' cute?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say cute? I meant annoying." she said in a rudish way, Jonah, Mom and I began arguing until RJ breaks it up. He then pulls out a piece of paper from his black coat and places it on a wooden table.

"Okay, here's the plan, Evan and Elsie will distract the kraang, while Jonah and I break for my car and if they survive long enough for us to reach the car, we'll all drive out of here and escape this madness, any questions?" RJ asked.

"Uh, yeah, why do you want us to distract that thing,and did you say it was called, the kraang?" I asked.

"Because I have the keys and you don't. And yes the robots and the giant one are called kraang." he said.

"Now hold on a minute! I am not letting my son leave with that, KRAANG out there!" Mom yelled."It's the only way Elsie." said RJ, Mom then looks down at me with a serious look on her face.

"I think I can do it Mom." I say to her, Mom continues to look at me, and then looks at Jonah and RJ. "Alright, you can help, but don't stop running, and if there are any risks, don't take them.

"Its no big deal Mom,I mean,what could possibly go wrong?" I has passed since the craziness has is very quiet outside and the citizens of New York have been turned into horrorifying creatures.  
The gigantic kraang stalks the streets, looking for more victims. RJ explains the plan again and Mom and I hide behind a bus bench. Jonah and RJ run across the street as quickly and quietly as they can. RJ then gives us a hand signal, which means for us to go. Mom and I begin to run and Mom hides behind dumpster while I begin to yell at the giant kraang.

"HEY!OVER HERE DISGUISTING BRAIN!" I said, imitating it. The kraang growls and begins to shoot its slime at me.

"MISSED ME! WHOA!" I called out as the kraang fires at me again. I run over across the street when Mom comes running towards me.

"EVAN,STOP!" she screamed, she then tries to pull me out of the kraang's reach. Until the kraang's stomping breaks her grip of my arm.

"EVAN,NOOOO!" she screamed again.I then fall towards the kraang and it turns around and laughs. I was hoping it didn't see me, but it did. I close my eyes as the kraang gets its laser ready. I then realize that I can't just stand here and get mutated! I need to move, NOW! I start to flip across the street like a ninja. The kraang fires again,I flip once again while the kraang continues to shoot at me. I am able to dodge it by flipping underneath the kraang's legs. I begin to run over to an abandoned car while the kraang growls angrily. I jump and land face first into the hard cement as the kraang fired at me once more, but hits the abandoned car instead. I lay on the cement, when Mom rushes over to my rescue.

"COME ON EVAN!" she screams."Mom!There's the car!Come on!" I two of us run toward RJ's car when suddenly,my grip of Mom's arm breaks and she screams.I had just realized that she had been hit with the green slime.

"MOM!" I yell.

"EVAN, JUST RUUAGGHHH!" she grunted, the slime has now transformed her into a pink, long armed monster.

"NO!" I scream, the creature, who consumed my mother was about to eat me until RJ comes and kicks her to the ground.

"EVAN! COME ON!" he yelled, the two of us run towards the car where Jonah is waiting.

"Guys come on! They're getting closer!" she yelled with worry, RJ and I reach the car. We see all the people who got turned into creatures were heading right at towards us. As well as the giant kraang.

"KRAANG WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" it yelled.

"RJ! Step on it!" yelled Jonah.

"I know, I'm getting it!" he yelled, I look outside the car window and see that the creatures and kraang are getting much closer.

"RJ!WE NEED TO GO-" I tried to yell as before the car jerks Jonah and I back. RJ has finally managed to get the car started.

"HANG ON!" he turns the car, trying his best to avoid everything in our path. He then drives us out of the city at full speed before the kraang and it's creatures can catch us.

I look back out the window and see that my home, has been destroyed.

"Are you okay Evan?" asked Jonah. I look up to her.

"Nothing,its just,I though I could've saved her,you know,maybe gotten her outta that mess." I said."Its okay Keno,there was nothing you could have done anyway." said then punches him in the shoulder.

"OW!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Evan, it looks like someone doesn't know their manners." she said.

"Right,sorry" he said, apologizing. It becomes quiet as we drive down the city highway.

"So,what are we gonna do now?" I ask the two.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we have to get as far away from here as possible." said RJ.

"Yeah, and whatever happens, we'll protect you." said Jonah.

"Thanks guys" I said, I thought about what they told me and questions started coming to my mind. Where will we go? How will we survive? Will the city ever be the same again ?I don't know what will happen, I just hope something happens fast.


End file.
